Broken Vow
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: A one shot songfic. Draco sings away the pain. Reviews always welcome.


Author's Note: This is a one shot, stand alone fic. As you may be able to tell I was in a foul mood when I started, so it's not very happy. I hope you enjoy it though. I always appreciate reviews. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter, nor do I own the Josh Groban song. They all belong to someone else.

On a small stage in London a man of twenty-two siat at the piano, hands poised over the keys. He was ready to play, ready to transport himself to the world of music, ready to forget. He slowly lowered his graceful hands and played the first few mournful notes. All the room was silent now. They watched, waiting with bated breath for him to sing. Soon they got their wish as his voice poured out over them, smooth and clear.

Tell me his name  
I want to know  
The way he looks  
And where you go  
I need to see his face  
I need to understand  
Why you and I came to an end

Tell me again  
I want to hear  
Who broke my faith in all these years  
Who lays with you at night  
When I'm here all alone  
Remembering when I was your own

As he sang he sensed something, an intrusion of his private world. He kept playing, but looked up and out over the audience. There she was, standing in the back of the room. She was as enthralled as everyone else, and she didn't realize that he's seen her. Suddenly he began to sing with immense passion.

I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

Tell me the words I never said  
Show me the tears you never shed  
Give me the touch  
That one you promised to be mine  
Or has it vanished for all time

By then he had forgotten that she or anyone else was there. There was no pain, no sorrow; only the music and the soothing balm it could bring to heart and soul.

I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Why do I keep on asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

I close my eyes  
And dream of you and I  
And then I realize  
There's more to life than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes

I'd give away my soul to hold you once again  
And never let those moments end

I'll let you go  
I'll let you fly  
Now that I know why I'm asking why  
I'll let you go  
Now that I found  
A way to keep somehow  
More than a broken vow

He brought the song to an earth shattering close and the audience broke into thunderous applause. He watched as many dried their eyes, knowing that they felt the pain, the anger of this haunted stranger they come every night to see. He bowed modestly before leaving the stage, listening to the audience beg and plead for more; but he was done. He performed one song a night and that night was no different. He made his way to the bar and ordered something hard and tearing. He sat nursing his drink and waiting for her to come. He hadn't long to wait, she soon sat beside him.

"Hello Draco," she said quietly.

"Hermione," he answered coldly, refusing to meet her gaze

"Please look at me Draco," she whispered desperately. He slowly turned to face her and saw her brown eyes shining with tears.

"Why did you come here Hermione, to rub salt in an open wound?" he asked. She shook her head furiously.

"No, never. Blaise told me a few weeks ago, before... I just wanted to come and see you perform and to talk."

"To talk about what? The fact that you cheated on me or the fact that I had to hear it from my best friend. You didn't even have the decency to tell me yourself Hermione."

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't know what to do. I never meant for it to get this bad," she responded. There were tears running down her cheeks by then. He turned away from her, back towards the bar.

"Just tell me who Hermione." She remained silent and he turned back to her again. His crystal blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Tell me."

"You know who, what difference will it make if I say it now?"

He glares coldly down at her. "At least you will have told me, even if it is too late." He turned back towards the bar. "Just say it Hermione."

"Harry. It was Harry." Pain lanced through his heart and he quickly downed the rest of his drink. Slamming the glass down he paid the bartender and rose "Please Draco," she whispered, reaching out to grab his arm. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"I've learned my lesson Hermione. I hope you and Harry will be happy together."

"I don't want to be with Harry. I'm telling you this was all a mistake, we were drunk, it was only one night. I love you Draco." For a brief moment his heart warmed but just as quickly he willed the ice back over it.

"If you loved me you'd have had enough respect for me to tell me when you were with him. I loved you, and you took advantage of my trust. You heard the song. I'm done. Goodbye Hermione." He walked away, leaving her with only her tears and a broken vow.


End file.
